It's for Kahoko
by kookycookier
Summary: Hino starts dating a guy, and the others try to break them up! Maybe by putting their differences aside, the male concourse participants can bring down the common enemy...But who will Hino end up with?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. It will suck a little, and I'm sorry. I kinda have the beginning idea, but suggestions later on will be **really** appreciated. I think I need to add a disclaimer, right? Here goes...

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of it's characters. **I think I own Yoshimitsu, though.

Hino walked around the park, looking for a suitable place to practice.

"Ano….I think I'll practice here!" she said, finally choosing a spot in front of a bubbling fountain.

She closed her eyes as her bow danced over the strings of her violin. Hino was so engrossed that she did not notice a couple listening to her performance. Only when she stopped playing and her eyes open, would she…

"Is that you, Hino-chan?" questioned a familiar voice.

Hino's eyes widened when she saw the source of the voice. "M…Mizue-chan! What are you doing here?"

Mizue tugged on the arm of a black haired boy. "Hino, this is my new boyfriend, Yoshimitsu! Yoshimitsu, this is Ryotaro's friend, Hino."

"Konnichiwa. I'm Yoshimitsu. I couldn't help but notice your violin playing. What a beautiful sound it made!"

Hino flushed with embarrassment, "Oh! Thank you!"

Mizue looked at Hino before patting Yoshimitsu's arm. "Hey, I just remembered that I have somewhere to go to. Bye guys!"

Hino slowly waved back.

"Hey Hino, can you play another song again?" Yoshimitsu asked.

Hino thought a moment before agreeing, "Okay, one more song." Inhaling deeply, she placed the bow lightly on the bridge of the violin and closed her eyes to let the music wash over her. Passerbyers stopped to listen in awe.

When Hino opened her eyes once more, she was taken aback by the large crowd. There was a loud applause from the crowd that made Hino blush with self-consciousness.

"That was a breath taking performance."

Hino shook her head vigorously, "I can do better. I was out of it."

"Isn't that a good thing some times?" Yoshimitsu questioned.

Hino turned away quickly to pack up her violin. Suddenly, she heard a mysterious growling noise. Looking at Yoshimitsu, he averted his eyes, embarrassed. Just as she was about to make a comment, she heard another growling noise, this time coming from her stomach! Yoshimitsu turned back at her and they both chuckled.

"Do you want to go eat something really quick?" Yoshimitsu asked.

Nodding, Hino laughed and said, "I know this great cake shop."

Yoshimitsu grinned broadly, holding an elbow out for Hino to link her arm into. "Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.** I guess I don't own Yoshimitsu either… XD

A few days later, Hino found herself at the park once again. She whistled as she swung her violin case around her. Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes were wide as her vision cleared, revealing the happy couple, Mizue and Yoshimitsu. As she studied the two of them, she realized that they weren't all that happy. Mizue eyes were watery as she talked to Yoshimitsu, who was trying to avoid looking in her eyes. The next thing Hino saw was Mizue abruptly turning away, leaving a solemn faced Yoshimitsu.

"Yoshimitsu?" Hino called.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Well is it isn't Hino-chan. Would you like to accompany me for a walk?"

Hino thought for a moment before responding, "Sure, why not."

While the two of them walked, they talked and laughed together. Hino had told him about the concours and the concours participants. They found themselves with similar hobbies and interests. Losing themselves in time, the two of them walked around the city for a long while. They were now in the residential area; each house they passed only led them to a bigger and grander one. A distant sound of someone playing the violin wafted over to Hino, causing her to stop.

"Tired already?" Yoshimitsu joked.

Hino scowled, "No, I am not. Don't you hear it? It's the sound of a violin being played. Isn't it nice?"

Yoshimitsu cocked his head, hoping to catch the sound that Hino was talking about. Slowly, music tinkled into his ears. "It **is** nice."

Hino looked the house the music was coming from. "Oh! I know the person who lives here! He's a fellow concours participant, Tsukimori Len."

Yoshimitsu nodded, "I see. Very impressive."

The two of them stood outside of Len's imposing home, not saying a word.

"Let's go in and say 'Hi'," Hino suggested.

"Uh…there was this place that I wanted to show you. Maybe I can meet this person some other time," said Yoshimitsu.

"Oh. Well, okay then," Hino responded disappointedly, "Where are we going?"

"That's a secret," Yoshimitsu said mischievously, "Close your eyes when I tell you to."

"Yes, sir." Hino sighed.

The two of them continued walking. "Close your eyes. Don't worry, you won't fall or trip or crash into anything."

After walking for a few minutes, Yoshimitsu finally told Hino to open her eyes.

Hino slowly opened her eyes, and gasped when she saw what was before her. The city lights glittered like stars. The skyscrapers were black, silhouetted against the indescribably-colored sky. Hino leaned against a metal rail that prevented people from falling. Taking in the picturesque view, she whispered, "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Yoshimitsu agreed.

Hino turned, only to see him staring intently at her. Hino could feel her cheeks turning the same shade of red as her hair. Hino looked away and pretended to be engrossed in a water fountain a few feet away.

The fountain was a small child holding up an unusually large daisy. The yellow part of the flower was composed of metal mesh, from which water spouted through.

To get a better view of it, Hino situated herself on one of the many wooden benches surrounding the fountain. Yoshimitsu sat himself beside her, drawing her attention towards him.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell…er…**ask** you," he started.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Oi! Is that Kaho-chan?"

Hino's eyes snapped in the voice's direction. "Hihara-sempai! Tsuchiura-kun! What are you two doing here?"

Ryotaro rolled his eyes, "This is the park."

Hino looked at Yoshimitsu with disbelief, "You took me **back** to the park?"

He shrugged in response. Holding his right hand out, he said, "I'm Yoshimitsu, Hino's friend."

Hihara's face was filled with confusion, "I'm Hihara Kazuki, and this is Ryotaro Tsuchiura."

Yoshimitsu smiled, "Ah. The famous Ryotaro!"

Smiling a little, Tsuchiura said, "Hino told you about me?"

"Not really. But Mizue sure told me a lot about her ex-boyfriend!"

Tsuchiura looked at him stunned, "M...M...Mizue!?"

"Yup! But she probably won't talk to me much anymore, since I broke up with her."

Hino and Tsuchiura looked at him with a shocked expression, while Hihara just looked confused.

Hino backed away slowly, "It's getting late. I think I should go home now. See you all later!"

The boys waved slowly as they looked at her figure running away, different thoughts colliding in their minds.

_I didn't get to tell her…_Yoshimitsu thought.

_Who is this guy, Yoshimitsu? _pondered Tsuchiura.

_That was weird. Oh well! Maybe if I leave now, I can still have time to play a little basketball…_Hihara thought aimlessly.

Thanks to chupulz for commenting and putting this on alert and to Aishia12675 for also putting this on alert. A little info about Yoshimitsu's name: I actually had no idea what to call his character, so I googled "Japanese guy names" and this came up, so that's why I'm using it.

And chapter three will be up soon if anyone cares.

\(0.0)/


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start chapter three, I would like to thank those that commented/favorited/alerted this story: S4JM, Aishia12675 (again!), and demon-girl-08 (triple thanks to you!). You people make me want to update more!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters! **

Unbeknownst to the boys, Hino's mind was also filled with different thoughts as she walked home from the strange encounter with Tsuchiura and Hihara. _I wonder why the two of them were there. I wonder what Yoshimitsu was about to tell me. It seemed really important…_

Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. Hino tensed and quickened her pace in case a criminal was behind her.

"Hino!" a familiar voice cried out.

Hino relaxed and turned around to meet the voice's owner. "Yoshimitsu? What are you doing?"

Breathing heavily, Yoshimitsu choked out a few words in between gasps. "Hino…thank good…ness…I caught…up…to you...I've been…meaning to ask…you...if you would be…my girlfriend!"

Hino's mind took a few seconds to put together the fragments and process them. When she finally understood, her eyes widened, her mouth opened, and she stepped backwards in shock. "Wha...? Me? Um…I'll get back to you on that!" she chirped as she ran off.

As she ran home, her mind panicked. _What am I supposed to do? What should I do? Do I like him? Okay, I guess I do. I guess I should go back then. _Hino quickly turned around and dashed back.

"Yoshimitsu!" she called once she caught sight of a familiar head of black hair. The head turned around, revealing stunning cerulean-blue eyes. Hino planted herself in front of Yoshimitsu, chest heaving from exhaustion. Hino placed her hands on her heart and looked at Yoshimitsu earnestly, "My answer is yes."

Okay, short chapter, I know, but the next chapter going to be up like right away. I'm just flowing with ideas right now!

For those of you who don't already know, Yoshimitsu is going to be the antagonist of the story! Yes, he is actually really evil (spoiler! Oops.) :D


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its character! **But I sure wish I did!

*RING* School was over and out! Hino looked out the window as she packed her bags. She froze when she saw Yoshimitsu at the front gate, waiting for her! She quickly grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to meet him.

Yoshimitsu greeted Hino with a smile, "Let's go. I'll walk you home."

Hino shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I have to-"

"She has to practice her violin right now," a voice interrupted.

"Churro-kun! Good to see you again!" Yoshimitsu said happily.

"My name is Tsuchiura, Yoshimaru," Tsuchiura bluntly retorted.

"**Yoshimitsu**," Hino broke in, "I'm sorry, but I really do have to practice now."

Yoshimitsu nodded as if he understood and gave Hino a hug, surprising her. "I'll see you later then, Hino."

Pulling away, Yoshimitsu smiled at Hino's shocked expression and Tsuchiura's face contorted with anger. "Have a good practice!"

Hino turned away quickly, anxious to hide her fiery red face.

From the rooftop, Yunoki, Hihara, and Tsukimori were able to see everything. They had seen Yoshimitsu meet Hino, Tsuchiura confront Yoshimitsu, and Yoshimitsu hug Hino.

"Who is that person?" Yunoki asked in as polite a voice as he could muster.

"I think his name was Yoshimitsu. Ryotaro and I met him at the park with Hino the other day," Hihara spoke up.

Tsukimori clenched his jaws, "I saw them together a few days ago outside of my house. They stood there for the longest time."

Hihara asked nervously, "What were they doing?"

"Just talking," Tsukimori responded in an icy tone.

Yunoki nodded stiffly, "I'm going to do a background check on him. Hihara, you help me. Tsukimori, you and Tsuchiura-kun follow Yoshimori together."

Tsukimori and Hihara nodded without objection.

Len raced down the stairs with a determined glint in his eyes. "Oh, he's going down," he thought coldly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura dutifully followed Yoshimitsu, who was now talking on a black cell phone. They were able to catch bits and pieces of his conversation.

"That girl Hino…Nothing much…Just to make those concours boys jealous…NO, I won't forget…She's nothing special…"

The two of them were unable to hear anything else because they had stopped trailing Yoshimitsu. They ran their fingers through their hair, each feeling a mixture of disbelief and a lot (a lot!) of anger.

Suddenly, Tsuchiura yelled in rage, "I am going to K-I-L-L him!"

Len balled his hands into fists, "I'm with you on this."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters. **I can't wait for the next season!!!!! XD

To clear up any confusion that may surface, I want to say that this chapter is taking place on the same day as the previous chapter, but just a little later. Tsuchiura and Tsukimori have walked back to the school already.

"We need a plan. Something that will make Yoshimitsu fall. Down. Hard," Yunoki said determinedly.

The other male concours participants muttered agreements.

Yunoki looked at his fellow participants and asked sheepishly, "Any ideas?"

The guys shook their heads shamefully, admitting defeat.

Yunoki ran his fingers through his long purple hair, and gave an exasperated sigh, "Okay, back to square one."

"I say we beat him up!" Tsuchiura called happily.

Tsukimori gave him a look that said 'You are an idiot. Did you know that?'

Tsuchiura glared back.

"We should challenge him to a game of basketball!" Hihara said gleefully.

No one paid him any attention.

Yunoki paced around the sound-proof practice room they were occupying. "What we need is a good plan, something fool proof…I say, we catch him in the act!"

Hihara began to nod, but stopped short and asked, "Wait what act? What did he do wrong?"

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, we were trailing Yoshimitsu the other day…" Tsuchiura started.

"We overheard him telling someone over the phone that Hino was nothing special and that he was just using her," Tsukimori finished.

The other boys were stunned.

"The bas-" Yunoki growled, only to be interrupted by Hihara.

"I'm in."

Yunoki closed his mouth and nodded.

Shimizu, who had been quiet the entire time asked, "In with what?"

And the boys spent the rest of their afternoon figuring out what they were indeed "in" with.

* * *

Hino ran out of the quiet school, her violin case jerking wildly in her hand. She slowed down and looked around the school, "It's unusually quiet. I wonder where everyone else is. I don't even hear any instruments being played."

She glanced around once more, "So quiet…how eerie."

"Hino-chan!" a voice called out.

Hino blushed, "Y…Yoshimitsu! I thought you already left."

"How could I leave you? I only left to reserve a table at this new restaurant that just opened near the park. I was wondering if you would accompany me."

Hino blushed furiously, "I would love to."

"But first," Yoshimitsu hastily said, lifting up his index finger, "Play your violin for me."

Hino looked at his blue eyes before opening her violin case. "Fine, but you owe me dessert."

Yoshimitsu smirked, "Gladly. Now play."

Hino placed her chin on the chin rest and held a note for a long time. She could feel the notes reverberating around the two of them, like they were the only people on earth.

* * *

Hino and Yoshimitsu sat at a table next to the window. As Yoshimitsu peered through the glassy picture window, Hino looked around. Couples were murmuring in low tones to one another as a string quartet played in a corner of the dimly lit restaurant.

Hino and Yoshimitsu began to talk as they waited for their food. A waiter approached the couple and asked, "I noticed that this young lady can play the violin. Would you mind standing in for our violinist? He seems to have caught a serious cold."

Hino gazed at Yoshimitsu for a moment, and nodded reluctantly.

The waiter smiled graciously, "Thank goodness. We can't thank you enough. Do not worry about the bill, we shall pay for it and pay you a little as well, in return for playing for us."

Hino nodded as she walked to the other string players.

* * *

Yoshimitsu apologized once again to Hino for taking her to the restaurant, "If I had known that they would ask you to play your violin, I wouldn't have taken you there."

Hino laughed lightly, "No worries! It was interesting and a good experience for me. Plus, we got a free meal."

Yoshimitsu tousled her hair, "I guess you're right."

Hino looked at the store to her right, "Oh! I know this store. It's Minami Instruments! Let's go inside."

Yoshimitsu stared at Hino, "Fine, let's go in."

Hino reached for Yoshimitsu's hand and pushed the door open with her free hand.

The store owner glanced up from the viola he was restringing, "Konnichiwa!"

Hino smiled and introduced Yoshimitsu and the owner to each other.

Hino peered at the viola, "What instrument is this? It looks like the violin, but it's a little bigger."

"It's a viola," Yoshimitsu and the store owner said simultaneously.

Hino questioned Yoshimtisu, "How did you know that?"

Yoshimitsu's eyes widened, and he turned away quickly, "I didn't say anything."

The store owner frowned.

Hino's smile faltered slightly, "Oh. Well, we just wanted to come and say 'Hi'. I guess we'll be leaving now, then."

The owner looked at Hino, then at Yoshimitsu, "Come by soon, I'll tell you more about the viola."

Hino nodded, and followed Yoshimitsu out the door.

A/N: I may be being repetitive while I write, and the reason for that is because I took such a long break from writing, that I forgot whether I have already typed certain things, and I apologize for that. I wanted to thank S4JM for the advice (I tried my best to write more), demon-girl-08, Star Racer Eva, ViperineVampire, LunaBella79, and Chika-PyonPyon. Constructive criticism and suggestions for the story are welcome! Tell me a problem, and I'll try to fix it! (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters. **But, I can't wait for the new season!

* * *

Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Hihara, and Yunoki met a few days later on the rooftop to formulate a plan.

Yunoki announced, "Operation: Bring-Yoshimitsu-Down, any ideas?"

Hihara scratched his head, "I don't think that that name is catchy enough."

Yunoki sighed, "That's not the point, the point is—"

"The name should be something like 'Operation: Takedown' or something."

Yunoki waved his hand, "Okay, sure. Operation: Takedown. Now—"

"Wait! I have another idea, how about 'Operation—'"

Tsuchiura clamped his hands down on Hihara's mouth, "Continue Yunoki."

Yunoki cleared his throat, "Very well. I suggest we tail Yoshimitsu and catch him telling someone about his plan."

"That could take days. We would have to follow him everywhere!" Tsukimori voiced.

"Are you saying that Hino-chan is not worth it?" Yunoki replied smoothly.

Tsukimori seethed and glared at Yunoki in defeat.

Yunoki smiled, "Well, since there are no objections, I say we split into pairs. Hihara and I will be one pair and Tsuchiura and Tsukimori will make another pair."

Tsukimori scowled.

Tsuchiura glanced at Tsukimori and massaged his head as he muttered, "It's for Kahoko. It's for Kahoko. It's for Kahoko…"

* * *

Hino and Yoshimitsu walked to the park together once school was over. Yoshimitsu watched Hino talk animatedly about music, school, and her friends. He was so engrossed in studying Hino that he didn't realize that he was smiling.

Hino peered at Yoshimitsu, "Anything wrong?"

Yoshimitsu jumped back startled, "Whoa!"

Hino stared at Yoshimitsu before bursting into gales of laughter. Yoshimitsu looked at his girlfriend (it pains me to say this) and joined in.

Hino averted her eyes shyly, "Yoshimitsu, do you think we could stop by Minami Instruments?"

Yoshimitsu wiped away tears that had formed in his stunning blue eyes from laughing. "Um…," he looked at Hino's hopeful expression, and relented.

* * *

The door chimed as Hino sauntered into the music store, dragging Yoshimitsu behind her.

"Domo (I think that means hi)!" Hino waved.

The store owner smiled and ducked down behind the counter. The sound of things moving around echoed through the store. Finally, the owner appeared once again, holding a viola and a bow.

Hino grinned, "A viola!" She turned to look at Yoshimitsu, only to see him staring at the ground.

"Yoshimitsu?" she chirped quietly.

The owner motioned towards him, "Young man, you should learn an instrument. Hold this viola for a moment."

Yoshimitsu trudged to the owner and held out his hands for the viola.

"Try playing it," Hino whispered as she moved closer.

Yoshimitsu looked down at the instrument and fiddled with the bow. He muttered something and placed the viola on his shoulder and began playing a song like a professional. He could feel his eyelids slide shut as the owner and Hino blurred until they disappeared completely.

When Yoshimitsu opened his eyes, he was taken aback by a smirk on the store owner's face.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! I would know your blue eyes and black hair anywhere! You are the famous viola prodigy! The one that vanished suddenly at the height of his career! You are the famous Yoshimitsu!"

Hino leaned towards Yoshimitsu, "A child prodigy?"

Yoshimitsu nodded sullenly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Yoshimitsu frowned in frustration from trying to find the right words, "It was in the past. It's all over."

Hino hugged Yoshimitsu tightly, "It was beautiful."

Yoshimitsu glanced at Hino's fiery red hair and suddenly felt warm. His cheeks were burning, as if they were on fire. "What is this feeling?" he wondered with bewilderment.

* * *

Everyday, the boys would split up and take turns following Yoshimitsu.

"The Ugly Duckling has entered Minami Instruments with the Golden Hen," Hihara said hoarsely into his cell phone.

"What?" a voice came back, "What did you say?"

"I said 'The Ugly Duckling and the Golden Hen have entered Minami Instruments.'"

"Who or what are you talking about? Who came up with these nicknames!?"

Hihara chuckled nervously, "It was me."

"Well, cut it out!"

Hihara dropped the device in shock and fumbled to pick it up, "Yes, Tsuchiura."

A voice cackled over the radio waves, "Where'd you say they were?"

"Minami Instruments. They go there practically every day now."

"We'll be right there," the voice responded and the line went dead.

* * *

A/N: I feel pretty disappointed right now, my report card just came out, and I'm pretty sure my History teacher hates me! It hurts me to say that Hino and Yoshimitsu are a couple, but they are. Ouch. It took me a lot of strength to say that Hino was Yoshimitsu's girlfriend. And, I don't know Yoshimitsu's first (or last name?), so I just refer to him as 'Yoshimitsu'. It gets pretty tiring calling him that long name though. But I must endure! Hihara is pretty ditzy in this story. For Hihara fans, I'm sorry, but he is the comedy relief. Oh! And I just discovered how to insert horizontal rulers, which is something you will see me using a lot. I can't believe I never noticed that little button thing that has a bold dash right through it, I'm not usually this slow...

I really wanted to thank **Lousia C. Campbell, Aishia12675, demon-girl-08, kururin-chan, Arieva LeFly, chocoviolin, Alycee Lanet, Kahokoflower123, xxHCxx, and sara-sakura101forever** for reviewing/favoriting/putting this on alert! Whoot! And to everyone, please review and/or comment! It would really help! (:


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, before I started the chapter, I wanted to let everyone know that this chapter will be really short because it is a continuation of the sixth chapter. As in, it should all be in the same chapter, but I just cut it off. Oops! Sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda C'Oro or any of its characters.**

The boys followed Hino and Yoshimitsu as stealthily as they could. They waited outside the music store for hours until the door finally opened, and out emerged the happy couple.

Hino and Yoshimitsu were deep in conversation and did not notice the fact that they were being followed. Hino, as always, was toting her violin case. Surprisingly, Yoshimitsu was also holding a case, but his was blue, like his eye color.

Hino and Yoshimitsu made their way to a small bakery directly across from the park.

The boys continued to watch as the couple left the bakery and separated in front of Hino's house. At last, Yoshimitsu was alone.

Not long after, the black-haired boy's cell phone rang. Grumbling, he checked the caller I.D. and flipped his phone open.

"What is it now?" Yoshimitsu immediately said irritably. As Yoshimitsu listened intently, his cheeks turned three shades redder. "N…no. I told you before…Nothing…Hino means absolutely nothing to me...Yes…I will remember that…Bye." As he put his phone away, the boys crept off.

* * *

"Did anyone record that?" Yunoki asked when they were in the clear.

"Yeah! I did!" Hihara shouted excitedly. "Oh wait," his smile was wiped off his face, "Never mind, I didn't."

The boys muttered loudly and made half-hearted threats to Hihara.

Tsuchiura covered his eyes, "Same plan tomorrow?"

As everyone began to agree, Tsukimori added quickly, "This time, **I'm** recording."

* * *

"What I can't seem to figure out is the reason that Yoshimitsu was holding a viola case," Tsukimori recalled.

"When I was doing a background check on him, I found out that he is actually a world-renowned viola player," Yunoki said casually.

"What!?" the other boys all shouted together, "Why didn't you say that earlier?!"

"Well, I didn't want to give Hino more reasons to like Yoshimitsu. I also heard that he retired from playing the viola, but now it seems that he has begun to play again."

"Hm…" Hihara hummed thoughtfully.

* * *

Yoshimitsu shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his eyes. He looked down at his viola. "Hey," he mused, "It's been a long time my friend. I needed to be nudged a little to remember how much I enjoyed playing you, my magical viola!"

Yoshimitsu tilted his head back, remembering that day in Minami Instruments with Hino. He felt something tug in his chest. He had been feeling that a lot recently, even more when he was around Hino. At first, it was small, hardly noticeable. Now, however, it threatened to take over his body. "I see," he said while rubbing his eyes. He turned onto his back on his bed, "I'm in love with Hino Kahoko." Sighing, he closed his eyes, "I'm so screwed."

* * *

A/N: Ah! I'm starting to like Yoshimitsu's character! Now I feel a little sorry for him…Don't worry, I have plans for him! Can someone give me suggestions for his first name? Or at least I think it's his first name. If Yoshimitsu is a first name, then give me a last name. I may not upload for a while, but this story is definitely not on hiatus! It's my pet peeve to have people quit half-way, and I'm not about to be a hypocrite! (:


	8. Chapter 8

This is an incredibly short chapter. I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.**

Yoshimitsu and Hino finished their duet in Minami Instruments. The store owner nodded his head with approval, "You two really compliment one another."

Hino and Yoshimitsu blushed.

Yoshimitsu cleared his throat, "So Hino, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Hino smiled shyly, "Definitely. I'll see you."

The store owner watched the exchange and raised his eyebrows with amusement, "Hm..."

* * *

Hino left her school the next day excitedly. She looked around for Yoshimitsu and was unable to see him. She checked her phone for the time, she was early. Finally, she saw a familiar head off in the distance. Deciding to surprise him, she crept up behind him quietly while he was on his phone.

"…Yes, I remember the original plan 'Use Hino to make the other male concourse participants jealous.'…I'm sorry. I refuse." He hung up.

Hino gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth.

Yoshimitsu's head snapped up and he spun around. "Hino!"

When he noticed her sad expression, he became serious, "Hino, what did you hear?"

Hino's voice struggled to say, "You…you were just using me? The entire time? You didn't really like me, did you?"

Yoshimitsu furrowed his eyebrows, "No… I mean yes. I mean, I was using you originally, but as time flew by, I realized that I really did like you! Let me explain!"

Hino felt her eyes course down her cheeks, "I'm leaving." She turned away and ran home while crying silently.

Yoshimitsu panicked, "No wait! Hino! Hino…"

* * *

What really happened : Yoshimitsu's complete phone call:

*phone rings*

Yoshimitsu: Hello?

Caller: How is the plan going?

Yoshimitsu: I'm not sure I want to follow through with the plan. Hino Kahoko is a good person.

Caller: You wouldn't happen to be falling in love with her, would you?

Yoshimitsu: I am not. Okay, maybe I am. I am falling for her.

Caller: But don't you remember the original plan?

Yoshimitsu: Yes I remember the original plan 'Use Hino to make the other male concourse participants jealous.'

Caller: Well? Then what's the problem? You seem to remember the objective well enough.

Yoshimitsu: I'm sorry. I refuse.

* * *

A/N: Really short chapter, I'm sorry! It's the transition chapter. Do you think they should break up? Yes? No? Don't you think Hino should give Yoshimitsu another chance? Does Yoshimitsu deserve Hino? And who is the person that Yoshimitsu is always on the phone with? The world may never know!  
I hope that some of you are having mixed feelings about who Hino should end up with. To accommodate everyone's preferences, I will write seven alternate endings! This story is coming to an end and I wanted to thank anyone who has ever read any of my chapters. I wanted to thank **ichilover3**, **S4JM**, **o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o** (thanks for the name suggestions, I'll use them if I ever write another story, promise!), **Arieva LeFly **(same thing as what I said to the previous user), **xxAsh**, **xxHCxx**, **luvinkiri**, **demon-girl-08**, **ersatzeuphoria**, **kimmari**, and **Dawnnis**. I hope everyone will enjoy the endings! (:

Endings

Ch. 9: Hino & Yoshimitsu (up already)

Ch. 10: Hino & Tsukimori (up already)

Ch. 11: Hino & Tsuchiura

Ch. 12: Hino & Hihara

Ch. 13: Hino & Yunoki

Ch. 14: Hino & Shimizu

Ch. 15: Hino & Nobody


	9. Hino and Yoshimitsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.**

Alternate Ending #1 Hino and Yoshimitsu

Yoshimitsu continued calling, "At least meet me here tomorrow at 3 PM to give me a chance to explain…"

Hino continued to run. When she got to her room she closed her door quietly so that no one would think anything was wrong. She flopped onto her bed and cried, "How could I have been so naïve?"

The room was filled with the sound of a generic ring tone as her phone rang. The phone continued to ring until it went to voice message.

Hino closed her eyes and gripped her blanket tightly, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

* * *

In the morning, she had trouble opening her eyes. All the crying had really taken a toll on her; her eyes were practically glued shut. She fumbled for her phone to check the time. Squinting at the screen, she read aloud, "You have 13 missed calls."

Curious, she rubbed her eyes with the back of one hand and opened her inbox with the other. Ten of the calls were from Yoshimitsu, and the other three were from Mio, Nao, and Amo (Amou?). She called her friends back and told them that everything was fine. But she knew that her friends could easily tell that something was wrong. After she made the calls, Hino deleted all of Yoshimitsu's messages and dropped her phone on the nightstand with a THUD! She lay back down on her bed and whimpered, "I hate you, Yoshimistsu." Soon, she drifted off once more to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up again, it was already noon. "Hino? It's Yoshimitsu. You probably really, really, **really** don't want to talk to me right now, but I really, really, **really** do! Please, just meet me at the park later at three. You can tell me that you never want to see me again, and I'll leave you alone, but only if you tell me face-to-face," Yoshimitsu hesitated, "I'll be waiting."

There was a high-pitched BEEP! when Yoshimitsu finished recording his message.

Hino pursed her lips, "What now?"

She jammed tissues into her pant pockets as she walked out the door. She paused on the sidewalk and bent down to pick up a coin. "Oh, a coin! I might need this later," she thought absentmindedly. Without another word, Hino made her way to the park.

* * *

Yunoki, Hihara, Tsuchiura, and Tsukimori met at the school rooftop even though it was a Sunday.

"Hino broke up with Yoshimitsu," Yunoki smiled blithely.

The rest of the boys all cheered.

Tsuchiura's phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

A girl's voice rang out, "What have you done to Hino?"

Tsuchiura glanced up, "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I'm Mio, Hino's friend. She's been in a state of deep depression ever since yesterday!"

"What?" Tsuchiura asked nervously. He pressed the "Speaker" button on his phone for everyone to hear.

"Ever since yesterday, Hino has been crying non-stop and she won't talk about it. What is going on?"

Yunoki stated grimly, "She and Yoshimitsu broke up."

"Oh," Mio responded, "I see. How sad, they really liked each other. She was happiest whenever they were together."

With nothing more to say, Mio hung up.

"Now that Hino and Yoshimitsu aren't together anymore, Hino is depressed?" Hihara said slowly, trying to understand everything.

"Maybe it was a mistake to break them up," Tsuchiura thought aloud.

"I'd hate to see her sad all the time," Tsukimori agreed.

Yunoki nodded his head, "I guess we should try to get them together again. After all, you'd do anything to make a loved one happy again."

The rest of the boys sadly said, "It's for Kahoko."

* * *

Yoshimitsu leaned against the short railing and looked out over the horizon. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the time he had shown Hino the sunset. Hearing footsteps behind him, he stood up straighter and braced himself for an oncoming torrent of tears. To his surprise, the person behind him wasn't Hino! It was actually Yunoki, Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, and Hihara.

"Look Yoshimitsu," Yunoki threatened, "I'm only going to say this once. Get back together with Hino and make her happy again."

"What?"

"Make her happy. She's been sad ever since the two of you broke up. Make her happy again. We all want to see her smile."

"I do too, trust me."

Tsuchiura snorted, "Yeah right."

Yoshimitsu ignored the sarcastic remark, "But how do we do that?"

Tsukimori hit Yoshimitsu, "What do you mean, 'What do I do?' What you do is: you get back together with her. What you do is: you make her happy again. What you do is: you make her fall for you and don't let go."

Yoshimitsu was hit with an idea, "Why are you all doing this for me?"

"Believe me, it's not for you. It's for Kaho-chan!" Hihara smiled wistfully, "We all love her."

Yoshimitsu stared off towards the sun, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Hino walked to the secluded area of the park that Yoshimitsu had taken her the day he broke up with Mizue. She saw no one around and leaned against the rail. She sighed as she looked at the city spread out below, "If only…"

A faint sound tinkled over to Hino. She closed her eyes to try and concentrate on her thoughts but was distracted by the sound of music (an awesome movie, btw). What had originally been distant was now very close. The melody made her heart wrench.

She spun around to see—to her surprise—a black haired, blue-eyed boy playing a beautiful viola. Yoshimitsu held a note for a particularly long time, pulling the bow very slowly as if afraid that something fragile and delicate would break.

"Hino," he started, "I know I have no right to talk to you right now, but at least let me explain."

Hino sat down on a bench and stared at the fountain (remember that one?). Yoshimitsu inhaled deeply and continued, "The truth is, I was originally just using you to make the concourse participants jealous. **But**, the more time I spent with you, the more I fell. I fell so hard, that I'm in a deep, dark hole right now. I know that sounded corny, but that's how I truly feel. Although you probably hate me, I can't help but love you. I really regret the things I did in the past, but I know I can't go back in time. Right now, though, I can tell you that I love you and that I always will.

Hino blinked back tears and squinted at the fountain. She creased her eyebrows and struggled to keep her composure. Finally, her shoulders sagged. She buried her face in her hands and cried. "Why? Why did you do this? Why did you cause me so much heartache?"

Yoshimitsu looked down at Hino, "Because I was dumb and immature. I didn't realize how much I could hurt a loved one."

Hino stood up, "I don't know. I know I loved you, but I'm not sure if I still do."

Yoshimitsu looked crestfallen, "I don't want this, but I understand why you would say that."

Hino looked at the blue eyes that she first fell in love with, "But, I still do."

Yoshimitsu looked at her hopefully, "Let's play a duet together, Kaho-chan."

Hino looked at the violin case at her feet; she hadn't realized it was there. She took her violin out and walked over to the fountain. Digging around in her pocket, she found a shiny, round coin. She closed her eyes and threw it into the fountain.

Yoshimitsu gazed at the coin as it sank, "What did you wish for?"

Hino plucked at her violin, "I wished that we could be together, forever."

THE END

A/N: Blegh, those last few lines were so corny. Ugh. Well, this story is over! I welcome you to read the other endings when they are uploaded/completed. I hope you all enjoy!


	10. Hino and Tsukimori

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.**

Alternate Ending #2 Hino and Tsukimori

Hino stared at her clock and pulled her blanket over her head. "I don't want to go to school," she mumbled.

Her mother nervously said, "But this is the fifth day you haven't gone to school, Hino."

Hino cried, "I don't care anymore. I don't feel anything anymore. I just feel numb, like nothing matters at all."

Her mother tried to soothe her daughter and stood up, "I'll tell your school that you won't be coming today either."

Hino glanced from under her blankets, "Thank you."

As her mother closed the door, she replied, "You're welcome."

* * *

Tsukimori tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the sound of an amateur violinist playing to fill the hall. After waiting for a few minutes, he ran downstairs where he saw Hino's two friends, Nao and Mio. "Where's Hino?" he snapped.

Nao and Mio glared at him, "She didn't come today either. She hasn't been here for the entire week."

Tsukimori replied, "But that makes no sense. She hasn't even come to practice her violin!"

Nao softened a bit, "I guess she quit then. It really is a shame. But she must be distressed since she found out Yoshimitsu was just using her."

Tsukimori lifted his head back and thought, "Poor Hino, she deserved so much better."

Nao and Mio waved at Tsukimori and they left the school gates, "Good luck!"

Tsukimori glanced at the girls, "With what?"

* * *

Tsukimori ate his store-bought bento slowly, "I am going to need to learn to cook soon."

He thought about the day, about the conversation he had with Nao and Mio, and about Hino herself.

"What should I do?" he moaned.

He knew Hino needed to be inspired again, to be reminded why she loved the violin.

He was able to get her phone number (somehow) and tried calling. He called once, but no one picked up. He waited 20 minutes before trying again. He repeatedly called in 20 minute intervals in hopes that Hino would eventually pick up, but she didn't.

Finally, he quit for the day. He figured that it was wrong to bother a person that did not wish to be bothered.

He contemplated what he was to do in order to get Hino in love with music again.

* * *

Hino climbed out of her bed to eat dinner. She gave herself a pep talk to try to get her spirits up, but nothing worked. "I hate you, Yoshimitsu," she whispered angrily to her cell phone wallpaper, a picture of Yoshimitsu. "You have 15 missed calls" the screen said.

"Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, Tsukimori, and Tsukimori," Hino read, clearly amused, "Why did he call me so many times?"

She called him back to see what the matter was. As soon as the line started to ring, he picked up.

"Hello? It is Tsukimori Len."

"Tsukimori-kun? It's me, Hino."

"Oh, hello Hino."

"Why did you call me?"

"I noticed you were not at school for the past week, is anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she answered quickly.

"Have you been playing your violin?" Tsukimori asked.

Hino glanced at the violin case in the corner of her bedroom, "Yes," she lied, "I have."

Sensing her lie, he requested, "Play me a song then."

Hino bit her lip, "Um, I have to go now."

* * *

Tsukimori was silent in shock even minutes after Hino hung up the phone. He was deep in thought as he heard the front door slam shut.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

Tsukimori groaned, "Hi mom."

A stunning blue haired woman stuck her head in through her son's door. Pursing her lips, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Anything wrong?"

"No."

Her eyebrows dropped as she looked at her son sympathetically, "Girl troubles?"

Tsukimori looked over at his mother and rubbed his chin, "Kind of, I guess."

"Hino?"

Tsukimori shivered, "Do you have a sixth sense or something?"

His mother laughed a silvery laugh, "No, but I can read you like an open book!"

He snorted, "That's new. People usually have a hard time trying to understand me."

"Yeah, but that's when it comes to normal things. **This** is girl troubles. You have no previous experience with it, and therefore, you don't mask it as well."

Tsukimori blushed and tried to hide his cheeks with his hair, unfortunately, with no prevail.

"Anyways," his mother continued, "How is Hino doing?"

"She hasn't been to school in a week," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"She's in a deep state of depression."

"Oh no! What's wrong?"

"She and her previous boyfriend broke-up."

"Oh. At least she still has her violin, she loves that instrument."

Tsukimori's face hardened, "No, she doesn't play it anymore either."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as a musician, you should inspire her again."

"How?"

"Have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Maybe…"

"Look it up, the balcony scene," she winked and left.

Tsukimori turned on the computer and looked up Romeo and Juliet. As he read the summary of the play, he grimaced. "Wow…"

* * *

Hino woke up Saturday in the late afternoon. She looked in the mirror and realized that there were dark circles under her eyes, definitely **not** caused by deprivation of sleep.

"How unsightly," she joked.

She was shocked suddenly by a song nearby. A magical sound seemed to fill the air. She walked over to the window, and saw a blue-haired boy playing the violin at her window. Ave Maria echoed all around her and made her tear up once more. When Tsukimori finished playing, he looked at Hino and saw her crying, "Crying again?"

She nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"Because you reminded me of the violin. I hadn't realized I was neglecting it because I was sad. I thought…I thought…Well, I wasn't really thinking."

"So that's it. I reminded you about the beauty of the violin."

Hino grinned slightly, "You know what, I had a crush on you before all this, before I met Yoshimitsu."

Tsukimori glanced at the vermillion-haired girl with wide eyes, "Really?"

Hino chuckled, "Yeah, because you were the first one to teach me the beauty of the violin."

Tsukimori stared at her carefully, "Get your violin, would you?"

Hino hesitated before fetching her violin.

Tsukimori placed his instrument under his chin carefully and told Hino, "If you like me, play with me," and he began to play Ave Maria.

Hino was speechless at first. Her cheeks began to heat up as she listened to the breathtaking piece. "You always knew how to take my breath away," she smiled as she placed her violin on her shoulder.

* * *

After the two finished playing, Tsukimori smirked at Hino, "You know, my mom told me to look up Romeo and Juliet."

Hino looked confused, "And what did you discover?"

Tsukimori sighed, "A very tragic love story. I was trying to recreate the balcony scene just then."

Hino laughed, "Tsukimori Len?"

He blushed, "Yes, I like you. I admired your playing style at first, but you taught me to love the violin again. I was just returning the favor."

This time, she blushed, "You didn't have to."

He looked at her seriously, "Yes I did, because no one wants to see the object of their affection sad."

She plucked at the strings nervously, "Oh."

"Will you be my girlfriend and no one else's?"

Hino tilted her head up at the sky and blew air out of her mouth, "Yes, I will."

Tsukimori moved closer to Hino and held out his violin, "I need to tune your instrument."

She looked at him and laughed, "You are such a hopeless romantic."

Tsukimori cleared his throat and tried to laugh, "Yes, yes I am."

THE END

A/N: There were major OOC (out-of-character) problems in this chapter. Eww, I am so disgusted with myself. I surprised myself by actually completing this ending. I had my doubts! Check out the other alternate endings when they are uploaded!


	11. Hino and Tsuchiura

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.**

Alternate Ending #3 Hino and Tsuchiura

A sound of scuffling make Hino stir, but the blinding light that streamed from bare windows made her wake up.

"Mom, can you please close curtains!" she moaned.

"Hino, you have to wake up. You have to go to school today," her mother answered sternly.

Hino's eyes began to water, "I can't go. No matter how hard I try, I can't muster the strength to leave this house."

Her mother walked out of the room while replying, "You have to go, it's for your own good. You can't stay in here for another week, it's been two already."

Hino glanced at the calendar hanging in her room, "It **has** been two weeks since my relationship with Yoshimitsu ended, and it has also been two weeks since I have last gone to school."

* * *

As Hino shuffled to school, she fiddled with her clothes nervously and wondered how her classmates and friends would react to her coming back. She thought about the numerous messages she had received from her friends.

When she walked into her classroom, there were loud, audible gasps springing up from all areas of the classroom, even from the teacher.

Mio and Nao immediately rushed up to their friend and a torrent of questions rushed out of their mouths, finally ending with an, "Are you okay?"

Hino pursed her lips tightly and nodded.

Mio and Nao looked at her with doubt, but decided not to prod her anymore.

When class started, the teacher stared at Hino and asked her, "Was there a reason you could not attend school for two weeks?"

Hino looked down with shame and shook her head.

Her teacher sniffled and began to teach the lesson.

* * *

At break, Tsuchiura ran to Hino's classroom and scanned the classroom quickly for a distinct head of fiery red hair. When he saw her, he walked right over to her.

"Hino, I heard you came back and I came to see if it was true. Apparently, it is," he chuckled.

Hino smiled weakly at her friend, "Yeah, I'm back."

Mio and Nao glanced at Hino and Tsuchiura and cleared their throats, "Well, we have to get some water. We'll be right back."

As the two girls left, Mio whispered to Tsuchiura, "You have seven minutes."

* * *

"Hey Hino, do you mind telling me why you didn't come to school for such a long time?" Tsuchiura asked quietly, knowing that Hino didn't want the entire school to find out the reason, whatever it was.

Hino blinked repeatedly, trying to keep back her tears, "Um, well last Saturday I found out that Yoshimitsu was just using me, and so I broke up with him."

The corners of Tsuchiura's mouth twitched upwards, "I see. Do you regret breaking up with him?"

Hino shook her head furiously, "No, I don't. I just feel hurt and betrayed," she laughed coldly, "Kind of silly, huh? You'd think I would be over him by now."

Tsuchiura frowned, "People need different amounts of time to heal wounds, especially ones that hurt emotionally. I'm deep," he tried to joke.

Hino stared at him blankly, clearly not understanding that he was trying to make her laugh.

Tsuchiuara chuckled nervously, "I'm going to help you get over him."

Hino smiled at her friend, "Thanks, but no thanks. No need to help me do the impossible."

Tsuchiura's patience wore thin, "You still like him, don't you!"

Hino snapped, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, if you're not over him, it means that he still occupies a place in your heart."

Hino's eyes began to water, yet again, "Maybe, I'm not over him, but I don't want to go back to him."

"I guess you're just not over the _idea_ of him."

She nodded silently, "I'm going to walk around outside." She sighed heavily and got up from her desk.

Just then, Mio and Nao walked into the classroom, each carrying a bottle of water. They watched their friend heavily walk out the door. Nao caught Tsuchiura's eye and mouthed, "What happened?"

Tsuchiura shrugged and covered his eyes with his hands.

* * *

Class resumed and Hino was sitting quietly in her seat. Her teacher glanced up from his paperwork and motioned towards her. When Hino reached him, he loaded a pile of paperwork and books onto her hands, "As punishment for being absent with no acceptable reason, I want you to deliver these things to the class alllll the way on the other side of school."

Hino stared at her teacher with disbelief.

"Go," he said, shooing her away.

Hino slowly turned around and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

She walked slowly because she couldn't see clearly past the tall pile in her hands. The bell rang and she cursed under her breath as swarms of students ran out of their classrooms. She struggled to keep her balance as she continued on. Suddenly, someone nudged her, causing her to lose balance. Hino tried to plant her feet on solid ground, but her left foot missed! She saw the papers in her hand float up and away as she fell in slow motion.

* * *

Hino opened her eyes slowly, wondering why she didn't feel the impact of falling off the stairs.

"Hino, are you okay?" a worried voice asked her.

Hino sat up startled, "What happened?!"

"I guess I accidentally bumped into you and you started to fall off the stairs. Luckily, I caught you before you got seriously hurt. Maybe you should have been carrying a smaller pile of books."

"Tsuchiura-kun?"

Tsuchiura smiled, "Doesn't this bring back memories?"

Hino's mind wandered back to the time when she first met Tsuchiura.

Hino softly whispered, "I was told to bring some things over to the Music Department."

"I accidentally bumped into you, like this time," Tsuchiura mused.

"And we became friends," Hino ended.

"Is it just me, or did you cut the story short?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I did. But I wanted to continue. We were the only general education students to participate in the concourse," Hino explained.

"Yes, but first, you motivated me to play the piano again," Tsuchiura reminded her.

Hino blushed, "And then, we finished the concourse."

"Stop cutting the story short!" Tsuchiura nagged her, "There was so much more that happened. For instance, I fell in love with you!"

Hino gasped, "What?"

Tsuchiura's eyes widened when he realized what he had said, "Uh...During the course of our friendship, I discovered that I possessed feelings for you."

Hino blushed even more and stammered, "That can't be true!'

"I understand that you still like Yoshimitsu, but I will always wait for you, because I really do like you."

Hino braced herself for the tears that would begin to stream down her face as a result from hearing Yoshimitsu's name, but nothing came.

When she finally realized that no tears would come, she looked at Tsuchiura again, "I didn't cry this time. I didn't cry at the mention of Yoshimitsu's name."

He smiled, "What do you think this means?"

Hino shrugged, "I'm not really sure actually. But I feel as if my wounds have suddenly been healed."

Tsuchiura nodded with agreement, "Suddenly. It was very sudden. You were crying just a few hours ago."

Hino cracked a small smile, "You really are a good friend."

Tsuchiura frowned.

"Anything wrong, Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino asked, "You helped me out, so I should help you out."

"You called me a 'good friend'."

Hino looked confused, "Do you want me to call you my enemy?"

Tsuchiura couldn't help but laugh, "No! Not that! Weren't you even listening to me when I was spilling my guts and confessing to you?"

Hino's eyes grew very large, "Oh."

He cracked up, "Yes! I like you, and that was why I was disappointed when you called me 'friend'."

Hino giggled nervously, "You do, do you?"

"Yes. And as much as I hope you feel that way towards me, I can wait," he said solemnly as he stared into her eyes.

Hino stood up off the ground and saw that everyone was looking at them with large glassy eyes. She picked up the remaining books off the floor and rearranged them in her arms. Tsuchiura took some books off the pile to lessen her load and walked beside her towards the classroom at the other side of the school.

* * *

When they reached the room and delivered the things, Hino tried to respond to Tsuchiura's sudden…statement.

"Tsuchiura, what do you mean by 'I will always wait for you'?"

"I mean that I will wait as long as necessary until you fall for me."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, can we go to Minami Instruments together?"

"Uh, sure."

"Then can we eat some cake?"

"Sure."

"Then can we play our instruments at the park?"

"Sure."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

Hino's eyes widened; she couldn't believe that she said yes!

Tsuchiura laughed, "I tricked you, but you don't have to go if you don't want to.

Hino blushed, "I'll go. You don't have to wait anymore."

"Does that mean you like me?"

Hino smiled, "Sure, let's go with that."

THE END

A/N: Okay, I have a feeling that this ending went to fast and that there was major, major, major OOC-ness. Guh. *shudders* Sorry it took so long, but I just wasn't motivated to write this. But, I picked/kicked myself up and wrote it. I was reading a manga last night called Eikoku Kizoku Goyoutashi (it's the first story in the manga), and I found an eerie similarity between this story (Teamwork, not La Corda) and the mangaka's story. Just to let you all know, I began this story before I even read that manga, so I did not directly steal the plot. But seriously, there is a huge similarity between the two! I'm starting to feel a little bad. Next alternate ending (Hino & Hihara) will probably be up by summer.

I wanted to thank S4JM, ca186229, demon-girl-08, '-'FreedomFairy'-', thfourteenth, kechii, and xxHCxx. You all know why!


End file.
